Assassin's Alliance
First appearance is in Chapter 5, when Stabbing Heart and his party met Shi Feng at Red Leaf Town's Gnome's Auction House. One of the second-rate Guild situated in the White River City Region. Members History In Chapter 5, Shi Feng meets Stabbing Heart for the first time at the Gnome's Auction House located in Red Leaf Town. Stabbing Heart was attempting to clear the Black Market Challege, but had failed a few times. In order to attempt again, Stabbing Heart borrowed some coins from Shi Feng to attempt the challenge again. Shi feng handed over the coins with a condition of interest. However, Shi Feng was able to obtain the first clear before their eyes. In Chapter 207, Stabbing Heart reached out to Shi Feng for his participation in the dungeon, Beastman Munition Factory. Shi Feng agrees and he meets them at the entrance after he kills Scorching Lamia Cela. Having entered the dungeon and witnessing the party's MT. Shi Feng was able to identify how the teamwipe happened, which surprised Cruel Sword. Shi Feng offered a solution to look for two Guardian Knights who had a different attribute allocation and both Guardian Aura and Poewr Aura. Cruel Sword was able to replace the MTs and Shi Feng revealed his 'Might of a Thousand' title, which increased everyone's attributes by 10%. This excited the party members and they went at the monsters with zeal. As they progressed through the dungeon, the MTs got more familiar with monster's attacks, evading more often and easing the burden on the healers. As they reached the first boss, Cruel Sword sough Shi Feng's advice for the fight. Shi Feng gave a simple strategy, and the party went straight into the fight. As the battle progressed, Shi Feng helped the party adjust to God's Domain fighting style, advicing them to focus their attacks on the boss's limps and weapons, to interupt the attacks. Cruel Sword had plans to recruit Shi Feng with his team's power, but Shi Feng's power overwhelmed all of them, shocking the party members. His grasp of the boss's attacks allowed him to interupt most of the attacks, greatly assisting the MTs. Shi Feng finished off the boss with Burst, embedding it in a steel wall. The entire party was awe-struck by his display that they were stopped in their tracks. When they reached the second boss, Morlock, they conducted a few tests first before Shi Feng explained his strategy. He recommended all plate armor classes to take turns tanking Morlock, so that the armor break didn't stack too high on any player. After eight minutes, they were able to take it down. Against the final boss, Dark Warlock Salou, the party felt helpless as they struggled to deal with both Salou and his summons. Shi Feng encouraged them and offered to kite the summons, while the team focused on the boss. With this strategy, the party was able to secure the first clear of the Hard Mode of Beastman Munition Factory. Shi Feng was able to receive four pieces of the Win Extinguisher set, and Cruel Sword offered an additional 100,000 Credits as compensation.Category:Guilds __NOEDITSECTION__